


All about you

by TearDropinthedesert



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Ja'fars death, M/M, Major Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearDropinthedesert/pseuds/TearDropinthedesert
Summary: "Sin....do you remember...?"





	All about you

**Author's Note:**

> It is based on a Doujinshi I don't remember the title =O with Ja'far's death and the ribbons  
> I was so inspired about it I had to write something with Sinbad's point of view but in the Magi's reality (and that doujinshi´s ) It is very in the same line, If I find out the Dj again I will give proper credit for the inspiration.
> 
> Here they are NOT a couple, but they love each other, its like they wanted to be a couple but never really tried. I shipp then so hard you can feel it, but I wanted something dark and sad this time, with unspoken love.

The letter came first, one day before he would leave the Kou empire, addressed to him directly with the highest urgency.

  _“Please come home to Sindria as fast as you can, even if you have to use you djin, Yamuraiha”_  

Sinbad knew even if he was barely moving, if something happens in Sindria, Ja’far would be the one signing the letter, not anyone else.

Ja’far had sent him a notification he would be in Sindria for a while to finish some details about the Alliances rules for Drakon a week before Sinbad leave to Kou to talk with the empress. He also invited him to go meeting him before leaving to Kou but Sinbad was on hurry.

The former king fold his hand in front of his chest, while the other was still holding the tiny piece of paper brought by some magic creature.

"Your highness, I beg you to forgive me but I can not longer stay in your country, the prince Sharrkan will to stay in my place until tomorrow, I must go back to Sindria today".

It was only in very rare cases he would do this, shedding his equip fast, flying faster than he ever did in the past, in a few minutes he was at the throneroom, Yamuraiha not surprised to see him, tears in her eyes while greeting his former king. Besides her, Drakon did not say a word,only waving his head like he did in the Zephyrs dungeon. And then he knew, he was late.

"One of his subordinates woke up in the morning, he wasn’t there, he...wasn’t in the office when the sun was up. The maids came to call me in my room asking me to check him up. I went to his room -she breath deeply before speak up again- he was already… it was like he was sleeping, hands on his chest, skin pale as usual, but...he was cold..... It was a disease he knew he would die eventually from, and he knew his time had come already so on his desk there was letters, one for each of us, me, Drakon, Masrur, every one of the former general, every one he loved, there was also plans for the future of Sindria and Sindria Inc. instruction for his belongs and a very detailed manual of his own work".

Drakon stood there, waiting for Sinbad .

"Where is he now?"

Walking slowly like they were afraid of showing his body to Sinbad, the three of them went to the room his body was resting. He looked peaceful. All his legs were covered with fresh flowers, colorful like Sindria. Wearing his old general outfit white and green and his red stone on his forehead. Sinbad approached in silence by his side, not crying or angry, only staring at the sleeping face of his best friend.

He touched the freckled cheek feeling the coldness of the dead, caressing kindly.

"We will wait to everyone get here to do this properly with every general. Hinahoho will bring also his kids, they loved him like a brother and he said it is important for them to say goodbye" Said Drakon with his arms in front of his chest.

"I see" the weak voice left Sinbad’s lips like he was still to digest the fact his best friend was there-" thank you your majesty".

"Do you want us to leave you alone?"

"Yes, please". Bowing, both of them left the room without another word.

"I notice you were losing weight lately- he said - and not sleeping well, every time I went to your office I notice, and you told me was only due your age and overworking....I never thought it was that bad. I am… am so sorry I didn’t come with you when you asked to come to Sindria before going to Kou, you wanted to say goodbye isn´t ? We hadn’t lots of time together lately, and I know is because we both have been busy...but I wanted to say I really missed you..even if I don’t say this very often". His voice cracking, having to be careful to remember to breath. "You were right about so many things....about us not being able to catch up, about my decisions... and now the only thing I want to do...the only I wanted to say is that I lo...I love...."

The words woudn't leave his mouth and he just stayed there, not sure what to do with all those feelings.

The night had come fast, Sinbad was still there, sorround by the harsh silence of Ja'far. 

"Sin-san" Masrur was knocking the door, and walked in looking at Sinbad firmly.

"Were you here?"

"Yes…I was a while ago"..Sinbad could see he was trouboled, still looking at him in the eyes "and ...I am sorry.."

"For what?"

"I..knew about his condition, he made me promise I wouldn’t tell you."

Sinbad still had his eyes on Ja’far, but his hands were now with his, on his stomach.

"I see, with your nose I can only imagine you could smell it right? Was it bad?"

"He was coughing blood when he was alone, and asked me to carry him when I was around, I did smell every time he would cough and did my best to stay with him every time, animals...humans..they all have a very specific smell when they are dying.... But I will always regret not telling you.."

"Masrur"- he said slowly- "thank you.." Sinbad lifted his eyes to stare the old friend, a sad smile drawn on his thin lips. "He would have left you to die alone in some place far from here if you had told me, I know this is why you never did…and you knew that this is why you never told me right? So thank you for being with him and… I am really sorry to make you pass through this alone".

Masrur didn’t answer, he just stood there in the corner, not daring to come close in that intimate moment Sinbad turned again to look at Ja’far. The purple haired  man opened his mouth but closed again, tired, wating for the others to finally come to Sindria.

As a Sindrian tradition, his body was burned to the ashes, his ashes and bones thrown on the sea, his belongs given to those who needed and his most beloved items, his daggers, Sinbad would put it with all other of his precious treasures, with Rurumu´s headband, Serendine's piercing, Mahad´s hat  Vittel´s amulet, every important item from his already passed friends.

"President Sin" called Yamuraiha, Sinbad was sitting at Ja'far's former table, hands on the wood, feeling the smell Ja'far would have with him, ink and paper "I just..I just remember one thing. One day before his passing, Ja’far asked me to make something for him...I put a spell on bunch of purple ribbons, a kind of recording device that only will react with your ruth, you are the only one who can activated it, and you are the only one who can hear it….. I think...I think you will feel it when you approach it but I don’t know where are them…"

"Thank you Yamu...thank you so much for this."

While he walked around the city, Sinbad started hearing his voice again, kind and polite, every time he could find the purple ribbon, it would make him feel like Ja’far was there.

_“Good morning Sin, I hope today is a good day for you... don't bully the guards too much, they still think of you as a king”_

_“Sin, do you remember that market? When started it was so tiny and now, the owner kids are taking care of it, you loved their fruits…..the old man is so kind with you, even when you hit on his daughter he was angry but kind”_

_“Sin, the tree you planted in your first day as a king, can you see it? It is so big and strong, just like you…and it will live forever too”_

_"Sin, have you seen the bordel you liked so much? I hope you don't drink too much when I am not here, even if you are not the king but still have your responsabilities, president"_

_“Sin, look, the fountain you fell down when we fought about the girl who claimed her child was yours . I was so worried it was true. Back there I was happy that was it wasn't true but now, I think is a little sad you don’t have any child of yours, I would like to see a little Sinbad running around…”_

_"_ Everything you recorded it was just about me?" Sinbad whispered to the ribbons on his wrist " everything in you was about me wasn't?"

_“Sin, look at the flowers here, they are beautiful. You liked the one that were bright white, you said it once they look like my hair, you thought I was angry but I was just embarassed..don't call a man pretty..."_

_“Sin, I am sorry I didn’t tell you anything, you must be furious isn’t? But I know you too well to understand why I shouldn’t, I know I will not get better so...I don't want you to see me like you saw your mother. I really hope you can forgive me someday”_

It was there, the last one, in Sinbad’s old room Drakon didn't dare to take for him, resting on his pillow. He touched the silk and pressed his lips, kissing it.

"Talk to me Ja’far..."

_“Sin…-it was a weak voice followed by a heavy nasty cough- I want you to know….even when you are wrong...like you were with David...I would follow you….even if I don’t agree…I did ..I did and would do it again even if it would kill me, even if you try to kill me with your hands.... you know that don't you? Thank you so much for taking me with you, for showing me the world like I never...i would never...thank you" another cough long and bad one._

A long silence, Sinbad fell into his knees, hands closing around the ribbons and finally the tears came, it was over.

But soon the voice started again.

“ _Sin...there is one more...on the roof of the palace, in the highest place in this island_ ” The president runned, almost falling down, reaching the top of Sindria, the highest place, tied up in the flag, the last purple ribbon.

Sinbad took it and looked around, he could see the whole Sindria from there. 

A warm wind blowed and he clinb down to the porch, he could see Ja'far in his mind, grinning in there every time he came back from a mission.

“ _Sin_ …..-the voice was worst than before, so weak- _look at Sindria here..the same way you asked me to do this so many years ago to realize I had a place to come back, this is were I belong, and here is where I want to talk with you for the last time. Sindria is what you build, all this is you…look and remember how much you are loved...how much you did..you are good, I belive in you .I...love you and Sindria...so much..you are the both most important things in my life…..goodbye Sin”_

He felt all the ribbons getting hotter reacting together, Baal inside him was crying, he felt in his heart the last breath of Ja’far’s ruth smiling at him when he turned looking for the only man he ever.. "I loved you too... Goodbye Ja’far…"

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologies for mistakes...  
> That said, I just want to say I miss SinXJa´s fanfictions. There aren’t lots of them and I love this couple so much I can cry when a new story is posted here.  
> Again, for the sake of this story, they are not a couple but they really love each other, just they never had the opportunity to express. For Ja’far, just being by his side was fine.  
> Thank you for reading ^^ means a lot to me other people like them too.


End file.
